tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
4.3 Offices
Offices are different from factories and shops because they do not produce or sell goods. Instead, they offer various services to the populations of the cities of Tycoon Online. Office construction As with factories and shops, offices need to be built before they can function. To commence the construction of a newly bought office, assign workers to it. They will start generating construction points every 10 minutes until enough points have been accumulated to finish the construction. The number of construction points required depends on how many zones the office occupies. Each zone requires 2 500 construction points. The length of time formula: time in hours = (office construction points/production point total of employees)/6 For example, a clinic has 5 000 construction points. If you place two builders with a total of 110 production points in your clinic, the time to completion is a little over 7.5 hours. (5000/110) / 6 = 7.57 hours The maximum number of buildings that can be built in Tycoon Online is 25. This includes factories, shops and offices. Selling services An office generates a modest amount of service points on its own. However, profit from an office is marginal without staff assigned to it. You can have a maximum of 2 employees working in each office. Service points are generated every ten minutes. Service points are accumulated until there is enough to complete the current job assignment. One hour of consulting requires 2 000 service points. Like with shops and factories over time your office will deteriorate and produce less service points. When the deterioration becomes unacceptable to you your only choice is to knock the office down and build again. Note that while factories and shops increase your company value just from producing and selling goods, offices produce no company value other than from the money that they make. 8000 service points). 10% of all office income goes to your stockpile to pay dividends to your shareholders (see the "Stocks" help file). Below follow some examples to better illustrate how offices function: Your office is working on a 6 hour job assignment at 500 i$/hr. How many service points will be required to complete the job and get paid? 6 hours x 2000 points 12 000 service points The agreed price is 500 i$/hr. How much does the office earn for that job? 6 hours x 500 i$/hour 3 000 i$. How much of your income goes to dividend? 10% of the total. 0.1 x 3 000 i$ 300 i$. What is your income after dividend has been subtracted? 3 000 i$ - 300 i$ 2 700 i$. How much does this increase your company value by? 2700 i$ / 20 i$ 135 i$. Your company value grows by 135 i$. You can see the average prices for any city displayed on the Map page, but they are only the average of the jobs already assigned to an office, they have no direct bearing on future prices - except how players decide to change their prices (or build new offices) based on the displayed average. | The prices of services change every day, and depends on the ratio of offices to other buildings in a city, and how many hours of each service was produced in the city on the previous day. Thus, the price of the services will differ from city to city. For a more thorough walkthrough of service pricing, see the "Calculation of service prices" help file. 10% of all office income goes to dividend for your shareholders (see the "Stocks" help file). Each type of office has the ability to produce two types of services, but only one of them at the time. For instance, a hotel can offer lodging or the housing of conferences. You can choose which service you want to offer by entering the office's profile and selecting the one you want. The natural choice is to choose the service that pays the best. The prices of the services you may choose between are displayed on each office's profile. If you switch from one service to another, the switch will apply for the entire day of service. For instance, if you switch from lodging to conference in the middle of the day, all hours of service will be paid for as conference hours at 23:50. Offices have a final service payout ten minutes before the end of each round. Below follow some examples to better illustrate how offices function: Your hotel has generated a total of 17 521 service points during the last 24 hours. It is now time to convert the points into hours of service and money. How many hours of service has the office generated? 17 521 points / 2 000 points 8,8 hours of service. The price of lodging is 750 iKr. How much does the office earn? 8 hours x 750 iKr/hour 6 000 iKr. How many points are left for the next day of business? 7 521 points - (2 000 x 8) points 1 521 points are kept for the following day. How much of your income goes to dividend? 10% of the total. 0.1 x 6 000 iKr 600 iKr. What is your income after dividend has been subtracted? 6 000 iKr - 600 iKr 5 400 iKr. How much does this increase your company value by? 5 400 iKr / 20 iKr 270 iKr. Your company value grows by 270 iKr. Note: The best strategy is to change all offices to the highest priced service every day before 23:50. }} Office efficiency The maximum of possible service points generated every time are decided by the office's basic production and the production of the staff. The minimum possible service points that can be generated is decided by the office's efficiency rating. The efficiency rating is a fixed number that cannot be affected in any way by you or other players. However it does deteriorate: The game does a calculation each day based on the previous day's efficiency. The actual formula used is: new efficiency = previous effeciency - (building age * 0.0002 * base efficiency) Offices types US Game: Sweden Game: Office job creation Office demolition Demolishing an office refunds 1/5 of the money you built it for and frees the zones it occupied. Offices